


Saturday

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Reader has to come in on her and Ryan's 2 year anniversary of their wedding and while Ryan is understanding, he is also sad that he can't spend the day with his wife. He makes sure to have a surprise planned for whenever you come back home, though.   (Aka, this is pretty much just all fluff and I'm not sorry)





	

Coming in on Saturday’s was usually not a problem; you didn’t mind coming out to help around the office. 

But this was you and Ryan’s two year anniversary and you really didn't want to miss a second of this.

Geoff kept apologizing, telling you that he wished he had someone else to do this- but it had to be you and on the one weekend you wanted to spend with Ryan. 

Ryan had been annoyed of course, as had you, but you had explained to him the situation and he understood so he tried not to complain too much. 

It was obvious neither of you were happy with the situation, but Ryan promised you a surprise when you came back, so that helped you prep up a bit. 

He sent you off to work with a sweet kiss and another promise of something special when you came home. 

The day goes better than expected and you manage to make it home earlier than you expected.

You stand at the outside of your door, smiling and trying to hide how eager you are before you open the door.

You fail miserably as you open the door and hear Ryan… well, giggling in the bathroom. A true mad genius as he’s prepping whatever it is your surprise is. 

How adorable. 

You hurry and rush to the door, excited to be home after such a long day. 

“Hello there!” He says, greeting you with a smile as you take in the scene before you. 

There are candles laying all around the oversized bathtub that you had insisted on. The scent of rose and vanilla is heavy in the air and you can only assume it’s from the candles.

Ryan is sitting on the side of the bathtub, naked aside from his boxers, with a smile wide on his face and a phone in his hand. 

“Ah, c’mon now I was gonna surprise you too. How did you know I was gonna be here early?” You fake complain as you move closer, allowing his arms to wrap around your aching body. 

Sitting in the same spot for several hours is not recommended as something good for back pains. 

“Geoff gave me a call that you were heading in early.” Ryan raises the hand with his phone in it and shakes it tauntingly before setting on the sink beside the monstrous sized tub.

You lean in closer and smile against his lips. “I suppose I can deal without my own surprise… I’m sure something else can come to mind… After All, I have to thank you for being such a lovely husband.” Your smile widens and you kiss him. 

Yes, it’s an incredibly cheesy moment, but hey. When are you and Ryan not cheesy? 

Later when you’re in the bathtub blowing bubbles using the soapy water and giggling madly with your husband, you can’t help but realize how lucky you are.

Or when you’re cuddling outside on the porch swing, and even when he takes you driving in your car to a nice little picnic he had planned.

You spend the rest of your night reflecting on all the good choices you made to get there and fall asleep in his arms under the stars.

After that he carries you back to the car, drives you back home, and tucks you in bed with his arms wrapped around your torso.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written right after Good Morning and Nicknaming... not really sure why I never posted this one actually. I think I wasn't happy with the result. Reading it back now it isn't too terrible, so I decided hey- what the hell. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
